The Dream, The Summoner, and The Soldier
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: As a chance to redeem himself after being struck down by Zack in Banora, Minerva has sent him to a parallel world to save the dream and the summoner. She never told him who they were and now he must find them and save them before it's too late, but the fates are as cruel as ever for his decisions determine the outcome of his mission. Will fix old mistakes soon :)
1. To Repent

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy 7 nor do I own any of the characters.**_

_**In my other crossover which was a Final Fantasy X2 and 7, I had the X2 girls go to Gaia, now I am having Genesis go to Spira and help with the pilgrimage and then do more than that as well **___

Genesis had just been struck down by Zack, the sting of the cold metal was all that he felt as he fell towards the damp ground of the cavern that he had chosen to make his final stand. He expected to die right then, it was an understandable expectation, especially since he had killed so many people himself and he had caused everyone so much suffering. He didn't think as his eyes closed that he would ever open them again and that this was truly the end, he didn't get the gift of the goddess like he had wanted and he wasn't going to die from this painful degradation like he had once thought. This, by the hand of Angeal's student was how he was going to meet his tragic end.

Except something else had happened, His eyes had opened once more, but he was not in the cold, wet cavern and he didn't see Zack anywhere. Instead he found himself in a dimly lit chamber full of lifestream, This was pure lifestream he was standing in and by all means he should be feeling something..Anything that would suggest that the lifestream was affecting him in some way like it should be. He didn't feel woozy, lightheaded, or even pain, now that he thought of it, he has never felt this great before. He has not felt like this in years, before he could bask in the fact that the pain that had always plagued him was no longer around, he saw a bright light at the end of the chamber and then he started to think that maybe the reason he felt so good was due to the fact that he was dead.

Genesis laughed to himself thinking of how cliché it was right now, that there was a light like most people on their death bed claimed, he had thought it would be a hallucination they were having and once someone died, then there was nothing but darkness to greet them when they all died and returned to the planet someday. He didn't actually expect there to be a light at the end of the chamber, he was standing in and he didn't expect that some of what the people said before, they passed on was true, but now nothing should surprise him considering he did have the cells of an alien entity in him that had caused this problem. Genesis walked forward towards the blinding bright white light, keeping a hand up to keep his red hair out of his face and to try to shield his sensitive mako filled eyes from the harsh light, after a moment he pulled a lock of hair in front of his face in order to inspect it closely whenever he realized it was red again, not the bleached out white he had grown accustomed to over the past few years. His hair was normal and he couldn't help but start to inspect himself, he took his red glove off for a moment to see the angry black veins that had been present were no longer there and that the skin of his hand was as pale and flawless as before.

Joy that was what filled Genesis, for the first time in years he felt joy. He didn't think that he would ever feel like this again, that he would be able to feel happy once more. How could he not feel overjoyed? His pain was gone and from what he could tell his physical appearance had been restored, he was whole again. He was not broken and cracked on the verge of death like he had been just an hour prior, no that wasn't him anymore. He was a new man at the moment and it seemed like the nightmare of rotting from the inside out was just that, a nightmare and never his reality.

Genesis kept walking forward, wading through the lifestream that gently brushed up against him as he walked through it determined to reach that light. The light seemed to be inviting him and he was not one to decline an invitation now.

When he reached the light after what seemed like forever, he was amazed to see a tall, beautiful woman in armor standing before him, her long blond hair flowed in the same pattern as the life stream shimmering with an otherworldly glow, her blue eyes shone with wisdom and kindness as they looked right into him almost as if she was looking for something. The woman held a staff in her right hand, watching him when he got closer to her. She looked at him and bowed her head a little in what would seem like acknowledgement and to be acknowledged by this beautiful, mysterious woman would have meant the world to him especially since he was dead.

He felt the lifestream curl around him like a blanket keeping him in a firm hold as he reached up recognizing that the woman was Minerva and that she was the goddess that he had worshipped for so long. he had no clue what was happening at the moment and wondered if everyone went through this when they died, but after a moment he heard a soft voice whisper to him,"Genesis Rhapsodos, I am Minerva, I have been watching over you through the lifestream. I am the embodiment of its will and the souls of the ones you have murdered have come here to judge you for your crimes. You tried to destroy Gaia, you have killed countless innocent people. Though, instead of punishment the souls have called for your help, our world is not the only one in this universe and ours is not the only one who cries for help. I am unable to assist the world that begs for salvation and so the spirits of the deceased have all agreed that you are to save the summoner and the dream. You have much to learn Genesis and you have many more things to experience, I will bestow upon you the gift that you have been seeking. Now go young one, go and save the summoner and the dream, repent for what you have done."

And with that the lifestream constricted around Genesis like a Midgar Zolom would when killing its prey, rendering him unconscious as he thought of what the goddess has just told him.

After awhile Genesis woke up on a white beach, his blue eyes slowly opened before closing a bit as the sun hurt his sensitive mako filled eyes. He looked around the area noticing that he was being watched, he moved a little bit feeling stiff and wondering how long he had been laying there. He sat up quickly scaring the person who was looking down at him. He wanted to see where he was at and remembered that he was told that he would be taken to a different place, at first he thought he was in Coste De Sol when he saw the beach which reminded him of the one there and thought maybe he hallucinated everything, but when he saw the old fashioned clothes that the people were wearing and he saw their unfamiliar faces but then again he didn't know everyone in the world.

He knew he was anywhere but Coste De Sol due to the fact everything looked so primitive and he could see wreckage above the treetops, He would have prayed to Minerva that he wasn't in a strange land like she had told him that he would be going to, but if his memory was correct Minerva was the one who put him in this situation and so that meant praying to her would only amuse her. He had to admit though that if he hadn't tried to destroy Gaia then he wouldn't be on a strange beach wondering who the hell these people were and where the hell he even was.

He glanced over to a tan skinned man who wore baggy pants, a shirt that he left open, and his rusty red hair was fashioned to look like the crest of a Chocobo, beside him was a blond haired man who looked like he was both curious and starving. The blond haired guy's eyes went wide when he saw Genesis and he wondered why the man was giving him that look.

The chocobo crested man said, his voice full of amusement as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at them,"It's not every day that two strangers wash up onto Besaid beach. Are you two brothers? You two look like twins, ya?"

Genesis looked at his surroundings still trying to figure out where he was and wondered why the man would even think they were twins, he said to him annoyed that he would be mistaken for someone else. He was Genesis Rhapsodos a one of a kind! There was no one that could ever look like him," No, I do not even know this man."

So the blond haired young man had washed up as well, he looked to be about a few years younger than him and it would have been obvious that it would have been impossible for them to be twins due to that little obvious age gap. Then again this guy didn't appear to be all that bright, the brightest part about him was probably the hair.

The red haired man scratched his head a little and said, sounding confused over the fact that they were not related, Genesis rolled his eyes turning away from the man inspecting the place and at the same time making sure none of them could attack him,"Must be a coincidence, ya."

It irritated Genesis that this man ended every sentence with ya, just like Reno had the habit of starting each one with Yo most of the time. It was really annoying and he wondered if any of them ever got an education and if not, then they needed to go get one before he smacked his loveless book in their faces. Though he needed to know where he was at and so he couldn't afford to be rude to this man at the moment. He turned to the man and asked, "What is the name of this place?"

The red haired man said in a carefree way not even thinking about why he would be asked that question as he made sure to introduce himself as well,"I am Wakka and you are on Besaid beach."

The blond haired man stayed quiet as Genesis asked, his voice showing his irritation finding that the answer did not help him much at all. He knew he was on a beach and he frankly didn't care what the beach was called, it was a beach full of sand and nasty little critters that made it to where no one could pay him to sit on the beach and here he was having just laid on it and probably had all kinds of nasty creatures in his coat and hair,"What is the name of this planet called?"

Wakka gave him a strange look before answering and his answer made Genesis's blood run cold as his suspicions were confirmed by the stupid man, even though he was now being treated as though he had said something strange and most likely to this man he had said something strange,"How could you not know? This is Spira, ya."

Of all people he didn't expect the Blond haired man to bail him out when everyone started to inch away from Genesis probably think he was crazy or maybe a lunatic for not knowing the name of the very planet that he was on,"Hey! go easy on him, he most likely got too close to Sin like me and the toxin is messing with his head."

He then turned to Genesis and said with a smile, acting a bit too cheerful considering he had been washed up as well from the sounds of it,"Hey there! The name is Tidus! What's your name?"

He eyed the blond haired, blue eyed man with suspicion as he stood in front of the ex soldier smiling as if he didn't have a care in this stupid world before reluctantly saying to him not going to go into very much detail about who he was,"Genesis."

Wakka listened in on them introducing themselves to each other and said to the duo," Praise be to yevon that both of you made it out alive, not many people survive an encounter with Sin and you two managed to get away with your lives. Your memories will come back though, but right now we should head to the village. Follow me and I will show you the way!"

Genesis was not stupid and knew he couldn't just say that a goddess sent him to a different planet to these people and ask for their help, they would think he was even stranger than they already do and most likely they wouldn't want anything to do with him and try to kill him like Shinra. Then again this could be him, letting his imagination take control.

He was wondering what the hell had she meant by save the summoner and the dream, what were those? Where they people? Objects? Well, he knew what a summon was and a dream. But were they the same things here? Or was it all something different? He needed information and he was going to question the two young men with him and see if they had any of the answers that he desired, he decided that he would corner the blond look alike whenever he got the chance and question him about the situation and see how much he really knew.

Genesis saw the two men walking off and started to follow them grabbing the trench coat that he had not even noticed had slipped off until he nearly tripped over it, his assumptions he found were correct and that it had been filled with sand. He couldn't wash leather and sand was so hard to get out! Tidus and Wakka looked at him in amusement while he wrestled with the leather coat making sure all of the sand was out as he put it back on feeling annoyed that they appeared to be holding back laughter over the small dilemma he just had.

He felt relieved when he reached down and felt that he still had his rapier with him, at least he was not going into this unarmed and that he would have some means to defend himself against whatever trials he would be facing in the future. All that he had to do now was follow these two young men and learn what he had to and get this over with, maybe he could return to Gaia if he was to hurry up and save the dream and the summoner. That he would be able to go back to his home world, even though he would not have a home to return to and then he could try to repent for his crimes over there as well and hope that he could find a way to make up for the murders and crimes he had committed.

_**Review, Alert, and Favorite **____****_

_**Updated: 2/8/2015**_


	2. For Honor and Dignity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X and 7, If I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them.**_

_**David Kallen: Thanks for reviewing^.^**_

_**rainrain9: Thanks for your review^.^**_

_**I am not sure if anyone noticed but Tidus looks like a blond haired tan skinned Genesis. So when I mention Tidus and Genesis looking alike that's because they actually do, in case anyone was confused about the comparison.**_

Tidus, Wakka, and Genesis stopped in the path that led from the beach and to the village, Tidus looked a little distracted about something though Genesis knew it was none of his business or concern, he was just going to do his job go back to Gaia and then he would decide what to do from there. Most people would have jumped at the chance to relocate to a place or world that no one knew who they were, but he did not like how primitive everything was and hoped that they at least had working toilets or maybe a place for him to take a bath.

Genesis looked over for a moment when Tidus's stomach rumbled making the boy's cheeks go red from embarrassment, it was natural for the human body to feel hungry and Genesis didn't see a need for the boy to be embarrassed over it. Wakka seemed to have heard it as well and asked Tidus showing some genuine concern for the young man,"What? you hungry? Okay! back to the village, I will get you two something."

Before they set off walking again Tidus asked in a quiet voice almost as if he was afraid of what the answer would be to some unknown question which had caught Genesis's attention,"It's true right? Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago? So its just a big pile of rubble now ain't it?"

Genesis had no clue what Tidus was talking about and what Wakka said next didn't help him any either, but it did help Genesis with confirming that Tidus was not from this area as well and that they were maybe in the same boat in a way. He would have to pry a bit more later and see if they were,"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira, big cities with Machina... Machines to run them. People played all day long and let the machines do the work..And then well take a look."

Both Tidus and Genesis looked around noticing just how many broken buildings that had trees and grass growing through the gaps and cracks in them, by the looks of them the buildings used to be huge, Genesis wondered what force could destroy something like that and his fears of everything being as primitive as he thought when he saw the rubble from the beach being confirmed.

Wakka was looking around as well in sadness instead of the fear that Genesis had over the fact that most likely he wouldn't be taking a warm shower anytime soon, before continuing with his small story,"Sin came and destroyed the Machina cities, And Zanarkand along with em, Yeah that was a thousand years ago just like you said..If you ask me Sin is our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me though... Is we gotta suffer cause of what some goofballs did way back then, though we must always repent for our sins that's important. It's just that its hard to keep at it sometimes you know?"

Genesis wondered if he was the only one who thought this man was crazy he looked over to Tidus and just saw a sad expression on his face and figured he was, but he just had to know hearing all about this Sin for the past few minutes and not even knowing what it is,"What is Sin? What is Zanarkand?"

He knew what Machina was because it sounded close to the word machine so he didn't bother to ask that question, but he had much more questions then the ones he stated and he was burning with curiosity. Though he had succeeded in getting more weird looks from the chocobo crested haired man. Before his questions where answered,"Man, you must really be suffering from the toxin ya? if you can't remember all of that. Sin came because we were too dependent on Machina, Zanarkand used to be a city full of Machina before Sin destroyed it."

Genesis frowned because his questions were not fully answered but decided that they would be in time, though he despised waiting. Wakka looked over to Tidus before laughing,"Zanarkand Abes that was a good one. Hey, I am not saying the team never existed ya? But you gotta figure a team living in luxury like that would be pretty soft eh?"

He didn't know why he felt insulted at the soft part, when it was directed at that Zanarkand Abes team or whatever it was not like he actually cared right now, Tidus didn't look like he was insulted but he had to know the answer to another question that was burning a hole in his brain,"What is the Zanarkand Abes and what did they do?"

Genesis decided he should start keeping count on how many weird looks he will receive by time the trip is over, he noticed that Tidus was looking at him in a mixture of suspicion and curiosity, before Tidus answered the question himself,"Zanarkand Abes was a Blitz ball team."

Before he could stop himself his next and final question wondering what Blitz ball even was already out of his mouth and showing just how clueless he was, which got him a look of pity from Wakka. The man said,"Sin must have done a number on you, can't even remember the basics anymore can ya? Blitz ball is a water sport, where people that can hold there breath for hours on end play it, the main idea is to get the blitz ball through the goals at the opposite ends of the field and who ever has the most goals win."

He nodded signaling he understood as he thought while following Wakka who started to walk again ignoring Tidus's existence as he walked by the blond man who was now deep in thought,'_So basically it's soccer but underwater. Interesting, Though maybe I should keep my questions to a minimal for the time being. I am being careless and if I continue to be this careless they will figure it out, I need to see the extent of their abilities before deciding whether I should continue with the questions or just wait and see. This Toxin excuse is what has saved me so far in regards to these questions, but I wonder how long it would work before they figure everything out. I don't have any wish to risk it though.'_

He decided that when he got back to Gaia he was going to put his Rapier away and retire from fighting and he was going to hit Zack over the head with his Loveless book, he partly blamed him for being in his current situation for knocking him out with Angeal's Buster Sword, He hoped that Angeal or Sephiroth wasn't sent to Spira as well. He wouldn't be able to stand a confrontation without feeling immense guilt and shame. He was the one who led his friends to there deaths because of his desperation to save his own skin. Once he thought about it he shouldn't be alive, Minerva should have killed him for his selfish actions. Genesis looked up to the sky and swore one thing that he would save the summoner and dream even if it costed him his own life. He was now not doing this because Minerva was making him, he was now doing it because he failed his two friends which resulted in there deaths, he would not fail these two people, if they were people. If he would have said that out loud most people would have thought his intentions were selfless, but once again his intentions were selfish, he had to preserve his honor and dignity that he had carelessly thrown away over four years ago.

_**Review, Favorite, and Alert!**_

_**Update: 2/8/15 not done with the updates! I just had to update it enough to make up for the new content I added in the first chapter!**_


	3. Arriving at The Village

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy 7 nor do I own any of the characters._**

* * *

><p>Wakka gestured to them as he went down a right path he shouted to them,"Hey! It's this way!"<p>

The saw Wakka standing on the edge of a ledge and walked towards him, Tidus looked over the ledge into the water, Genesis didn't know why he looked in but the next thing he knew was that he was in the water along with Tidus. He came up spitting out water and looking for the person who dared push him. He looked to see an equally flustered and mad Tidus beside him. They then looked back to the cliff to see Wakka dive in.

It made Genesis mad as he realized that Wakka had pushed him in the water, He hoped that the man knew leather was really hard to dry and unfortunately for Genesis his jacket was red leather and was now heavy, but he managed to keep himself above water. They glared at Wakka before swimming off. They came across a few monsters but before he could draw Rapier Wakka had already had them disposed of.

Sometime later he looked over to see Wakka put Tidus in a head lock not giving any reason but Genesis was not about to intervene he wanted to see how everything played out.

The blond man flailed in the water trying to get Wakka off shouting in what Genesis noticed was kind of a high pitch voice,"Hey lemme go!"

Wakka smirked while making sure Tidus could not escape his grasp,"Got a favor to ask ya."

After a seconds pause Tidus sighs asking,"You want me on your team right?"

Wakka let go of him letting him sink before he resurfaced on his back with a bored look on his face, he didn't look interested in the slightest over what Wakka was saying.

Wakka was speaking like an excited little kid,"A major Blitz tournament is coming up and all of the teams in Spira will be there! It's so huge I am sure someone there might recognize you two!"

Genesis had been thinking but when Wakka said that it had got his attention, he asked in a suspicious voice,"What do you mean by two?"

Wakka smiled waving his arms around while saying,"Come on Luca is the biggest place around and you are bound to find a friend of yours as well. Tidus can go back to his old team and you can go back to where ever you came from. It will be fun so what do you say? huh? Come on come on!"

Genesis wanted to strangle the man, he was aggravating and managed to make him feel like an unwanted puppy that no one wanted for long. Minerva made him feel like that and now this man has. He looked over to Tidus for his answer to Wakka's question. Tidus glanced at Wakka before saying,"Sure thing."

He then swam away leaving Genesis with Wakka who done a fist pump before saying,"Dude! Our team is going to rock, eh?"

They got to shore some time later and when they hit solid ground they walked to the edge of a cliff to see a tiny village in the distance, the palm trees blocked some of the village from there view but it didn't look too shabby to Genesis, but it wasn't high class like Midgar.

Wakka looked towards the village with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he said,"This is where I was born, I started to Blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs when I was thirteen that was over ten years ago. Ten years and we never won a single game.."

Genesis winced a little at that he could only imagine how what it would be like to lose every time, but the games he played losing meant you die. He thought,'_He has been playing since he was five and he still sucks? That should tell him to chose a new occupation.'_

Wakka looked back towards them the breeze moving his hair making it seem more ridiculous than it already was as he continued,"After last years tournament I quit. The time seemed right. Then I got this new job, but every time my mind wandered I thought about the game."

Genesis nodded his head thinking,'_Looks like he did find a new occupation. At least he had enough brains to do that.'_

Tidus put a hand on his hip saying,"Ten years without a single win'll do that."

Wakka looked away from them as he said,"My first match last year was my big chance, but something else was on my mind and I couldn't focus."

The blond man said in a dull voice,"Nice excuse."

Genesis rolled his eyes as he walked to the edge of the cliff to get a better view of the little village that he was going to enter soon. He wanted to study it as long as he could, so he was just going to let those two men bicker like little Cadets.

He looked down at the peaceful looking village thinking to himself,'_This place reminds me a little of Banora. It was a peaceful town, until I had to go and get it blown up because of my selfishness. I didn't think everything through enough and paid the price. I at least hope the little blond cadet is alright. Though I wonder if I will screw things up here like I did in Gaia.. Last thing I need to do is get more people killed.'_

Tidus waved his hand in front of Genesis yelling,"Spira to Genesis! Hello! Anyone home? We are going!"

Genesis still wasn't paying much attention as he followed them down a wide path with trees on either side making him feel as if the world was closing in on him, two men one pale with red hair and the other tan with black came towards them down the path, both were wearing an outfit similar to Wakka's but the man with red hair's clothes covered more of his body.

The red haired man said,"Ah, the two from the sea, be on guard there are fiends on the road today. After surviving your run in with Sin it would be a shame if something happened to you two now."

They then ran back the way they had just came from leading Genesis to believe he was sent to a world full of either confused or crazy people. Tidus asked Wakka in the same manner a little kid would,"Who were they?"

Wakka said not really giving it much thought,"Luzzu and Gatta. They are Crusaders."

Genesis asked not taking his eyes off the way the two had run off to,"What are Crusaders?"

It seemed like that was also Tidus's question who looked over to Wakka in a manner that reminded him of Zack. He felt a pang of guilt run through him, it was his fault that Zack lost what little innocence and boyishness he had left.

Wakka gave him another weird look, at that point Genesis wanted to ask if there was anything on his face, he had never received so many weird looks even when he had a seven foot black wing hanging from his shoulder. He briefly wondered if he still had the wing but was not about to try to see, he would either look like a fool or a freak. He preferred to look like neither if it was possible. Wakka then asked,"What you forgot that too?"

Tidus hung his head while Genesis averted his eyes. Wakka looked guilty for saying what he thought was an insensitive remark but it didn't affect Genesis, how could he forget something he didn't know? The man said,"Don't worry I will help you two out."

Tidus lifted his head up saying in a happy voice,"Cool! in return come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!"

Wakka's face went from guilty to happy, he said,"Cool, About the Crusaders you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village."

They got to the village and Wakka said in a proud voice,"Besaid Village."

But Tidus wasn't paying attention to that because his stomach decided to growl, He asked,"Do they have any food?"

Genesis rolled his eyes thinking,'_Of course they have food, it's not like they live off of air. What do they teach people on this planet? I wonder if they even have school here.'_

Wakka pointed to a hut before saying,"We will get you something there later, Take a look around first. Lets see.. The Crusaders lodge is over yonder. It's that blue tent. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there. Oh right! over here!"

Genesis raised a red eyebrow as Tidus and him were led behind a hut. Tidus asked,"What's up?"

Wakka asked,"You do remember the prayer right?"

Genesis almost groaned in frustration, but he couldn't really complain, he was the one who always waved a Loveless book in everyone's faces claiming that he was going to get the gift of the goddess. Well he got it and now he wants to give it back, being on Spira was not worth it, but now that he thought of it, he probably sounded like a lunatic all those years, He decided the safest answer would be to say,"I don't remember."

Tidus nodded his head,"I don't either."

Wakka groaned saying,"Man that's like the basics of the basics. Alright I will show you."

They watched as Wakka cupped his hands and done a bowing movement. It looked ridiculous to Genesis and he was determined not to do that. Wakka then said,"Now you two try."

Genesis waited for Tidus to do it, because he was not going to be the first who made a fool of himself and after Tidus did it, Genesis copied his movements trying not to mess up because he did not want to have to waste time being taught by Wakka how to properly do that move.

Wakka said to them,"Hey, not too bad. Okay now go present yourself to the Temple Summoner."

Genesis froze at those words. Minerva had told him to save the Dream and Summoner. He knew it was not by chance he had ended up on the small island out of all the other possible places. He had a feeling he was about to meet the Summoner he was destined to save and all there would be left to find was the Dream. If the Dream was indeed a person. Genesis thought,'_Whether I like it or not everything is already being set into motion by Minerva, most likely it was already in motion years before I got here and it finally got out of Minerva's hands and she needed a person strong enough to help her. Since Gods and Goddess's aren't allowed to directly intervene. I hope that deity sure knows what the hell she is doing.'_

Tidus looked over to Genesis seeing he was deep in thought again and wondered what goes through that mans mind and where did the man come from. He was normally not the type to pry but he was watching the beach when he was in the water. The beach only had the Aurochs on it one second and when he had averted his gaze for a second somehow Genesis was laying in the sand unconscious. It was not natural and he was going to figure out who and what that man was.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert, And Favorite.<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing, Nekuromansa000 and David Kallen.**

**David Kallen- Yuna will come up soon^.^**


	4. The Past is Very Much Alive

**_I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or 10, and none of these amazing characters! Though they will be OOC in this story._**

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews^.^ I really appreciate it! I like the Yunesis pairing better, who wouldn't chose Genesis over Tidus?**_

* * *

><p>They found the Temple which was very difficult to miss since it was the biggest building there. Genesis said to himself before they went inside,"This is as big as a regular house in Midgar."<p>

Tidus looked over to Genesis asking in confusion,"What did you say?"

He didn't know whether to trust the blond haired man and explain everything to him or just lie. After a second he grabbed Tidus by the back of his shirt dragging him to the back of the Temple where they could talk in private. He was not going to tell Tidus a thing about where he came from, but he would like to know more about Sin.

Tidus got out of Genesis's grip and asked in a slightly agitated voice,"What was that about?"

Genesis sighed running a hand through his crimson locks as he wondered what was the best way to word his question after a second he decided the hell with it, he was already seen as a weirdo. He tried to keep a serious face as he asked,"What is Sin?"

Tidus only shrugged saying,"I know as much as you do about this Sin thing. Only thing I know is I got here by Sin."

The former soldier sighed upon hearing that and said a lie before walking away since he knew Tidus wanted an explanation,"I have no clue how I got here. One minute I was one place and the next I was here."

He didn't want anyone to find out that he wasn't from their planet, not until he knew that he could trust them and he couldn't just say that he got sent to the planet by a goddess who didn't even know how to fix her own mistakes, he walked inside the huge white dome like temple and the first thing his mako filled eyes landed on was a bunch of statues of different people all carrying staffs.

Tidus came in a moment later shouting to the red head,"What's the big idea? Dragging me somewhere were we could talk and then ditching me! You have some nerve."

Genesis turned to him for a moment before his attention went back to the statues he said,"Sorry,Why is this Temple full of statues? Are they all Deities?"

The blitz ball star walked up to him so he could get a better look at the statues they were ignoring all the stares and weird looks they were receiving from everyone else in the room and he was about to say something but the Temple Priest walked up to them and started talking as he gestured towards the statue behind them,"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became High Summoner, and finally we receive a statue for our temple."

Tidus looked at the Priest in confusion before asking,"What's a High Summoner?"

The people that were praying in front of the statues gasped in shock and the priest took a few steps back from them with a shock look on his face. Tidus said so they wouldn't become too suspicious,"We got too close to Sin's Toxin."

Genesis thought,'_They are probably wondering what hole we crawled out of. Thanks Tidus for phrasing that question so stupidly, and he keeps using the same excuse, I normally wouldn't go along with something like this, but I need answers and if by pretending I have amnesia works then I will continue to go along with it.'_

The priest seemed to relax a little as he gave them a small sympathetic smile before saying,"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power called the Aeons. The Aeons hear our prays and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon."

They walked out of the Temple when they realized he wasn't going to say anything else, as soon as they were out Tidus said,"So I guess he meant that we should respect some kinda great man or something like that?"

Genesis shrugged getting out his Loveless book which was still in his jacket pocket,"I am not going to respect some deity that only sends down little summons.. Er, Aeons to help the people. Where is the physical evidence, They show me physical evidence beside a bunch of Aeons who are called down by summoners and I may just believe them."

Tidus looked towards him seeing that his nose was buried in a book he hadn't even heard of, but he never did read much anyway. He always blitzed and said,"So I guess you aren't the religious type."

The red haired man glanced up at Tidus for a moment before saying,"I believe in gods and goddesses. Mainly goddesses."

They made there way towards the hut Wakka pointed to when they had first entered the village, Tidus asked,"Why do you believe in Goddesses?"

Genesis put his book down a little before saying,"Because I have to admit if a man was in charge of Spira nothing would get done. A woman is more determined and would strive to get things done or in this case let everything be destroyed by some monster."

He brought the book back up to cover his face and Tidus thought to himself,'_He isn't shy about stating his religious views, He seems to be a bit too confident and earlier he almost said summons_ _and then corrected can't this man try to be a little less mysterious and those glowing blue eyes don't help much they just freak me out. How can someone's eyes glow?'_

He looked over to Genesis and said just as the red clad man hit the side of the hut,"Watch out, The hut is right in front of you."

Genesis hit the ground with a heavy thud, the book still on his face before taking the book in one of his red gloved hands before sitting up while glaring at Tidus who put his hands up saying,"I am not the one who told you to put a book in front of your face."

He sighed standing up with the book and growled out to Tidus who was hiding a smile while at the same time trying to contain his laughter,"Lets just go in the stupid hut."

They walked in to see Wakka who said,"It's not time for lunch yet. Take a nap you two, you look bushed."

He had made a small sleeping area for Genesis who didn't really feel like sleeping, he just wanted to get his mission done but the blond haired man wouldn't stop tagging along. He now knew what it felt like to be tailed by someone and he now regrets all those times he told Angeal to quite complaining about Zack following him. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

**_Dream _sequence.**

_Genesis was on a cliff looking at what remained of Banora and saw where Angeal used to live destroyed along with the rest of the town and felt for the first time regret. He wanted to take it all back, his wing came out of his shoulder making him wince from the pain that always followed. He flew down to the ruined hut but before he could get any closer Angeal was in front of him holding his Buster Sword to Genesis's chest as he yelled looking into Genesis's startled eyes with rage filled crazed ones,"You caused this! It is all your fault! You should have just died in the Wutai war!"_

_He could only stare at his friend who was shouting at him, who even said he wished he would have died in the war, He tried to speak in a calm voice but it ended up sounding desperate,"Angeal! This is not my fault! Shinra blew up the town."_

_Angeal shoved his blade in Genesis's chest and hissed looking right in the blue orbs that were losing light that had the look of betrayal in them,"You brought them here. You could have went anywhere else, but you choose to come here out of selfishness."_

_**Dream sequence **_**end**

Genesis gasped sitting up in the little bed sweat matting his red hair to his face. He put a hand over his racing heart where the Buster Sword had pierced in his dream before saying to himself,"It was just a dream.."

He looked over to the bed to see Tidus looking over at him in worry, he glared at him saying harshly,"What? You can't tell me that you have never had a nightmare before."

Tidus ignored the harsh tone and said in his cheerful voice,"Yeah, I have em, but I try not to let them bother me."

Genesis snapped as he got up to put his trench coat back on,"If you have been through what I did, then its impossible to just ignore them."

He didn't say anything more to Tidus as he walked out of the hut for some fresh air. He just hated people like him, they were always so happy go lucky and never let anything get them down. He thought to himself leaning against the hut with his eyes closed,'_Why am I even bothering? Do I want to repent that bad? Should I even care? I was betrayed by the very goddess I worship. She let Shinra do all those experiments, but at least in this world I am not a wanted man. Why did I even tell Tidus as much as I did? Nothing makes sense anymore. Maybe it never did make any sense in the first place. Well, standing against a hut being as Zack would put it Emo is not going to help me with a solution to all of this. Wonder where that Chocobo crested man is?'_

Tidus walked out of the hut not knowing if it was safe to approach the other man, so he stayed where he was and asked in concern,"Are you alright Genesis?"

Genesis opened his eyes a little confused on why someone he basically just meant would be concerned about him before saying,"Yeah, I wonder where Wakka is?"

Tidus shrugged as he said,"I don't know. Lets check the temple."

They walked towards the temple noticing how the villagers avoided them, they reached the temple to see Wakka talking to the priest with a worried look on his face, they walked up to them as Tidus asked,"Is something wrong?"

Wakka turned towards them as the priest walked off and said,"The summoner hasn't returned from the trail."

Genesis gave him a confused look as Tidus said non too brightly,"Eh?"

Wakka looked even more worried as he said,"Well, apprentice summoner really."

Tidus once again decided to make himself look stupid when he said,"Ah?"

Genesis was considering strangling him but Wakka decided to start talking again potentially saving Tidus's life,"There is a room in there called the Cloister of Trails. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays and if the prayer is heard then the apprentice becomes a fully fledged summoner remember?"

Tidus put a hand on his hip and asked,"So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. right, I got it."

Wakka looked out the door seeing the sun was high in the sky signaling it was noon and said,"A day's already gone by."

Genesis broke his silence and asked,"Is it particularly dangerous in there? Or is it just they haven't come out?"

The rusty haired man said his voice the worry still evident,"Sometimes it is dangerous yes."

He raised one of his red brows in confusion as he asked,"Why don't you go in there then?"

Wakka said crossing his arms over his chest,"There's already Guardians in there besides its forbidden."

At the words _its forbidden_, Genesis ran towards the stairs along with Tidus to his annoyance. Genesis loved doing things that was forbidden mainly because he never was good at following rules in the first place. Tidus said as he got to the top,"Hey, what if something happens? What if the summoner dies?"

They ran in the Cloister of Trails as the priest shouted,"The precepts must be obeyed!"

Genesis thought as the doors closed,'_President Shinra thought that all of his Soldiers should obey him as well. So join the club.'_

They looked at the trails before Tidus asked,"So, do you have any clue how to do this?"

Genesis cast a disbelieving look at his look a like before saying,"I thought you would know, since you did follow."

Tidus gave Genesis a sheepish grin before the red head sighed,"We will find a way."

They noticed that they had to put Spheres that greatly resembled materia in some slots which wasn't much different then when Genesis had to change the materia in his Rapier's hilt when he was fighting against Shinra. He looked to his side at his beloved weapon before putting the last sphere in place as Tidus started dragging a podium to the center of a circular room. Genesis briefly wondered if he still had the materia in his Rapier or if Minerva had took it away though he would be really mad if she did because it had took him two years to fully master it. He thought as he walked to Tidus,'_Whenever I have to battle I will find out.'_

They heard Wakka shout as he finally caught up to them,"Hey! What's gotten into you two?"

Tidus said trying to look a little innocent,"Genesis came in here first, I just followed."

Genesis glared at Tidus crossing his arms over his chest snarling,"Oh that's mature. Blaming the person next to you."

Wakka stood beside them and said to break up the fight before it could start,"Hey, It's okay. Though only Guardians, Summoners, and Apprentice summoners can enter 's a tradition very important."

They glanced at Wakka as they stood on the podium and Tidus asked,"What about you?"

Wakka seemed to puff his chest out with a little pride as he said,"Me? I am a guardian."

The podium began to move down as Wakka explained to them,"Summoners go on Pilgrimages to pray at every temple in Spira, and the Guardians protect them. The Guardians that are in there now, one of them has a short fuse and who knows what the other one is thinking. Well now that we have come this far, might as well go all the way."

When they walked into the room Genesis noticed a woman in a long black dress that the bottom part looked to be made of nothing but belt buckles, her hair was in braided ponytails with a pair of chopsticks adorned on her head. she had purple lip stick on and she had blood mad looking red eyes. He then noticed the other one looked like a lion standing on its hind legs with a horn on its head, when he got a closer look he noticed it was only a half of a horn.

The woman walked up to Wakka saying in a mad voice,"What are you doing here? Didn't think we could handle it?"

Wakka said his voice slightly scared,"No, Its Uh.. Its just..(He leans over to Tidus and Genesis and whispers) See, I told you she gets mad easily."

Genesis was hoping Tidus wouldn't draw attention to them but his hopes were crushed when Tidus asked,"Is the Summoner alright?"

The woman looked over to both Tidus and Genesis, though her gaze lingered on Genesis. A number emotions passed through her eyes. Anger, pain, and sadness. She asked them in a demanding voice,"Who are you two?"

The door opened catching their attention and out stumbled a brown haired girl dressed in a purple pleated flower patterned dress, black boots,a white sash that wrapped around her neck and chest, a yellow patterned Obi that looked like a bow that was wrapped around her waist and she had two kimono looking sleeves that started from the middle of her upper arm and went down to her wrist. The girl begins to fall but the blue cat looking beast ran up to her growling as he caught her. She fixed her hair before standing up straight. Genesis's eyes lifted to meet hers. He noticed she had one green and one blue eye.

Sweat was pouring down her face as she smiled before saying in a happy voice,"I have done it! I have become a summoner."

Genesis and Tidus decided to leave then seeing that the summoner was alright and not actually dying. They stood in the main temple room as the people surrounded the summoner and guardians, Genesis's attention was drawn to the statues again as he thought,'_So what happened to all of these summoners? Some of the statues are of old men and women while some of the men and women looks a lot younger.'_

Tidus got his attention and said,"Let's go outside. Those statues are freaking me out."

They walked out of the temple but Wakka shouted to them,"Hey! You two over here!"

Wakka grabbed Tidus in a headlock with one arm and attempted to grab Genesis with the other who stepped back saying,"Lead the way."

They made there way toward a circle that the summoner and the black haired woman was standing in. Tidus was still being held by Wakka and said,"What? Ow! Why didn't you do this to Genesis?"

Wakka smirked gripping Tidus tighter,"He escaped, but wait until you see this."

Tidus sounded exactly like Zack when he complained,"I can't see anything!"

Wakka let him go before shouting to the summoner,"Ready!"

The young woman turned towards them and said,"Okay."

She got her staff out and done a series of movements and gestures, it looked like she was dancing. Her grace and posture throughout amazed him, most women could only wish to be that graceful. It all seemed natural coming from her as if she didn't even think about what she was doing. That she just did it. He found himself entranced by it but what amazed him the most was what happened next. A huge bird that had a red body and blue feet came from the sky and landed next to the summoner. It's eyes seemed to scan the crowd before landing on him, he felt that the creature in the circle was a lot more intelligent then it seemed, he felt as if the creature knew who he was, where he had came from and that unnerved him.

The brown haired summoner stroked its neck and followed its gaze to see Genesis. She smiled at him before dismissing the summon, He felt his heart stop when her gaze had landed on him as she smiled. He had no clue why but passed it off as him being paranoid.

Later that night there was a celebration for the girl, but Genesis stood beside a hut and watched as Tidus was introduced to the rest of the team. He tried to focus on his book but he couldn't seem to get the girl out of his mind. He thought,'_She couldn't be the one I have to save. Could she? I was right about the Aeons, they are just summons but you don't need materia for them. Its strange to me, but to them its normal.'_

He started walking in a random direction as he thought to himself but was pulled from his thoughts as he heard some people shout at him. The first was an old man,"You heathen!"

Then to add more insult to him an old woman shouted,"Stay away from the summoner."

Then a little child yelled,"Your a bad man."

Genesis frowned at them before saying lifting his hands up in surrender,"Sheesh, what did I do to you three?"

He started to walk away but he heard the old woman say,"Lady Yuna be careful."

The girl who had evidently been sitting with them stood up and said,"But it was really my fault to begin with."

He kept on walking thinking it was ironic he was called those things when he was murdering people in Gaia but he was called that here for breaking a rule. He heard the woman shout to him."Please don't walk away. I just want to talk to you."

He stopped and turned to the woman who said,"I apologize for their behavior, my name is Yuna."

Genesis knew she was the innocent type that couldn't hold a grudge, get angry, or judge someone. For some reason that made him feel like he could trust her, he answered,"My name is Genesis."

She smiled and said,"Genesis.. Never heard a name like that, nor have I seen someone's eyes glow like yours. It reminds me of when the moon or lantern light hits a cats eyes at night."

He had heard many things during his time in Soldier about what mako filled eyes reminded them of and that was not one of them. He chuckled a little saying another little lie,"I was born with my eyes like this and I have never heard anyone say that about my eyes before, I have always been odd. Guess the name just completes it."

Yuna smiled seeing a hint of sadness in his eyes, she didn't know that he was sad over the fact that he would always be reminded of his Soldier days and all of his mistakes because of his eyes. She just thought that he had always been picked on because of it,"I think your eyes are cool, you can most likely see in the dark and no one but a cat can do that."

Genesis looked up at the stars, he was surprised to see how well he could see them before he said to her,"That Aeon was truly an amazing sight and how you summoned it was pretty good as well. I have never seen anyone move with as much grace as you did."

Yuna blushed a little at the compliment saying,"Thank you. Do you think I can become High Summoner?"

When she said that it reminded him of the time Zack had asked Angeal if he thought he could make first class and Genesis said what his friend had said back then,"Put your mind to it, work hard and no matter how impossible it may seem never give up. Do that and you will become a High Summoner."

That answer made her smile and she was about to say something else when a little kid walked up to her and said,"Lady Yuna come play with me some more."

Yuna nods to the kid before turning towards him again and said,"So, tomorrow, Then."

Genesis gave her a confused look and asked,"What's tomorrow?"

Her smile never wavered as she asked,"We're going on the same boat aren't we? Or did Wakka forget to tell you?"

Genesis sighed shaking his head,"He must have forgot."

Yuna turned to walk away but before she went she said,"We can talk more, I want to know where you came from. By what I heard you are a complete mystery."

She walked off with the kid leaving Genesis alone again he chuckled,'_At least she is honest about why she wants to talk with me more.'_he wished he could have talked to her a little more but he could tomorrow when they got on the boat and decided to read a bit, though Wakka chose just then to walk up to him and gently elbowed him saying,"She's cute, ya?"

Genesis shook his head in amusement and decided to be honest for the first time since he got there,"She is more than cute, her beauty can not be compared to any other woman."

Wakka seemed to think that answer was amusing but said in a stern voice,"Don't get no ideas."

The ex Soldier said as he walked past him as he went to the hut,"I have no desire for a relationship at this time. Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing can forestall my return."

Wakka gave him a confused look before shouting after him,"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

Genesis rolled his eyes before shouting back,"It means I am going to bed."

He took off his jacket and laid down in the spot he was in earlier. He knew once he went to sleep he would be plagued by more nightmares about the people who were killed and sometimes even of his copies. He just hoped he didn't wake up yelling like he usually did. After a minute his eyes slid shut involuntarily.

**_Dream _sequence**

_He was on top the reactor watching as his former friend slash nemesis killed ever villager woman, man, and child. He didn't know his actions would result in something like this and if he did he would never have said what he did. But he was getting desperate the degradation was becoming unbearably painful and it was driving him mad, but in a move to preserve his own sanity he had torn his friends away. He had been insensitive to Sephiroth's feelings and the doubts that had always plagued the silver haired mans mind and now both of them was paying the price. Sephiroth had become a true insane monster and Genesis was worse than any monster and knew that he would be like that soon if the degradation didn't kill him first._

_He wanted to shout to Sephiroth to not harm the little raven haired girl who had been foolish enough to follow the insane general. The girl may have had guts but if she continued to chase down the general those guts would end up as wall decoration for inside the reactor. He couldn't move from his perch but he could see inside the reactor almost as if he was with them._

_He wanted to go in there and help the girl who had to suffer for his selfishness but he couldn't move he was frozen to his perch only able to watch the people die before his eyes. There screams forever seared into his mind. He shouted just as Sephiroth plunged his blade in the poor girl's chest._

**Dream sequence end**

Genesis opened his eyes to escape the dream that was one of many that haunted him worse than any ghost could, He then heard Tidus shout as he sat up,"I hate you!"

He could only guess he wasn't the only one plagued with depressing nightmares though he doubted the blond's were filled with blood and death. Genesis heard voices one said,"He's dead okay dead!"

That made Tidus curious who walked up to the door of the hut along with Genesis neither one of them asking why the other was awake. They saw the woman dressed in black say,"They both look a lot like Chappu and the red head looks exactly like him, but no matter how much they look like him none of them are Chappu."

She then put her hands over her chest and said her voice still sounding angry,"You shouldn't have brought them here in the first place!"

Wakka looked down at the ground and said,"Yeah, but they needed our help."

The woman looked like she was going to kill Wakka as she asked,"Excuses again?"

Wakka tried to explain one more time,"Yeah, but..."

He never finished because the woman almost shouted,"That's it. No more! Enough Wakka."

She walked away leaving Wakka near the fire by himself before he sighed and walked back in the hut.

Tidus said,"She is scary, Who's Chappu?"

Wakka looked sad as he said,"My little brother, Chappu looked a lot like you two. Though I have to say Genesis is a spitting image of him, Chappu was killed by Sin."

Genesis said as he stretched his stiff arms,"So that's why you became a guardian. To get revenge."

Wakka sighed the depressed look still on his face,"That was the idea, But now I am more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my own brother, after this gam I become a guardian full time,Tidus it may look like I am using you but I am not."

Tidus only said in soft voice,"Don't worry. Genesis and me owe you alot. Though I doubt he can play Blitzball, but what I want to say is thank you Wakka."

Wakka said with a laugh as he lifted his hand to Tidus's extended one before pulling away to put it on the back of his head,"You are embarrassing me!"

Genesis smiled a little at them they acted like brothers his little smile vanished as he realized that was how Angeal and him used to act before he got him killed. He then said before he walked to his little corner to read,"Thanks for all of your help Wakka."

He smirked when Wakka shouted,"Not you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa longest chapter yet!<strong>

_**Okay I have a reviewer that was happy about a crossover with Genesis as the main character and for some odd I reason I can't write there pen name on this because it keeps getting deleted so here is the answer and I will go by the initials of there pen name.(W.S)-I couldn't resist writing this Genesis is my favorite character and does not get enough love out in the fanfic community, I have another story that you might like, Its called Spira or Gaia, Its an X2 and 7 crossover. Its an older fic and may not be as good as this but I am rewriting it. Genesis is going to stick to being a Red Mage(Black Magic, White magic, and Sword user.)**_

**David Kallen-I am trying to make it as much like the game as I can, I don't really like changing game plots completely unless I have to.**

**nekuromansa000-Thanks for reviewing and after the fic is done I will go back and fix those mistakes.**

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and Alert. Reviews keep me motivated to update fast!**


	5. There is No Way Back

_**I do not Final Fantasy 7, X2, or Yu Yu Hakusho which I am currently watching.**_

_**Thanks to these people for reviewing**_

_**Wicken25-I am glad that you find this interesting.**_

_**RAINRAIN9-Here is the next chapter.**_

_**David Kallen- So that means he is in character? I try to make them as in Character as possible, I hope it is working.**_

_**W.S- I can't give too much away . Though he will have his apocalypse ability. That's all I am saying on that^.^ I used to use the word "Their" as you had it then one person kept saying it was wrong and I changed it and forgot to change it back. Genesis may be a soldier but walls are ninjas! lol**_

* * *

><p>Genesis was sitting on a crate outside Wakka's hut cleaning his Rapier while Wakka was admiring the red color and it even sparked Lulu's interest. To his relief all of his materia was their including his summons though he had to be careful and not use them when the others are watching. He did not want to answer all the questions they would have or have them think he was a summoner only Minerva knows how that would turn out. He almost acted as childish as Tidus when he saw that his Hell Firaga, Quake, and Hell Thundara was their in though the only one that was at its strongest was the Hell Firaga. He made sure to hide them from Wakka and Lulu because he knew that if they saw the materia they would ask questions.<p>

Wakka started talking to Lulu about the trip and how he hoped nothing bad would happen, he bloked their voices out as he cleaned the sword till it looked brand new. He was jarred back to reality when Wakka yelled,"Hey, sleepyhead! Something I want to give you."

He pulled up a crystal blue sword that had a ribbon attached to the end of it, Genesis wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier. It was truly a beautiful blade it was the opposite of Rapier. He thought with a smirk on his face,'_Its ironic, We look alike but our skin,hair, and personalities. Now our weapons are even opposites, His is water based by the looks of it and mine is fire based. Though he always tags alongside me.'_

Tidus smiled like a child as he shouted in disbelief,"Whoa! You're giving this to.. Me?"

Wakka had a sad tint in his voice when he said,"Yeah, use it well!"

Lulu turned to see the crystal blue sword that Tidus held in his hand before what seemed like a shadow fell across her face. She said her voice devoid of all emotion,"That's the sword you gave Chappu."

Wakka turned away from her and said,"He never used it anyway. Where is Yuna?"

Genesis stood up and was about to put Rapier away when Tidus asked,"Where did you get that awesome sword?"

He turned towards Tidus with a smirk,"I've always had this with me, you just didn't see it."

It seemed as if Tidus was pouting a little when he said,"Maybe because you hid it under your ridiculously long coat. Why do you even need the coat? It's not hot or anything."

Tidus then turned to Wakka and asked,"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, why do we have to wait here?"

Wakka crossed his arms over his chest as he explained,"Yuna had came to this village over ten years ago when the calm first started."

Genesis looked up from straightening up his coat to ask,"What is the calm?"

Lulu looked at Genesis in disbelief and was going to say something, Genesis was glad when Wakka said ignoring the question altogether to Genesis's annoyance,"Since then she has been like a sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent.. she became an apprentice, and today she leaves as a summoner."

The red haired poet wanted to bang his head against a wall or in his case hut. Everything reminded him of Gaia, the Aeons, the temples thinking their precepts must be obeyed, and now even the damn summoner situation! Just like in Gaia, if you had the talent to be a Soldier you became a Soldier. He would attempt to ask Minerva what he did to deserve this capital punishment but he was afraid he might just get an answer and an unwanted one.

Tidus saw that Genesis looked like he was mad and was about to say something to cheer him up when everyone heard the Temple doors open turning towards the door they saw Yuna trying to drag a huge suitcase and a smaller one down the steps with her.

Tidus looked confused and Genesis thought it was funny he put his Loveless book in front of his face to hide the little smile that had crawled on. Lulu said in amusement,"You don't really need all that luggage."

Yuna looked towards them and then the suitcases before saying sheepishly,"They're not really my things, they're gifts for the temples we will be visiting."

Genesis thought as he put his book away,'_I wonder if Minerva would have went easier on me if I had brought her gifts? too late to try now though.'_

He was jarred out of his thoughts when Wakka said in a not too happy voice,"This is not a vacation Yuna."

The brown haired girl looked down at the suitcases and mumbled,"I guess.. I guess your right."

She left the suitcases and made her way towards them, she smiled at Genesis who only nodded in her direction. Wakka said excitedly,"Okay! Lets get going!"

They made their way down the dirt road towards the beast, Wakka stopped everyone and whispered pointing to some bushes that had what looked like a coyote sleeping near it,"Be quiet, don't want to wake him up. Those type of fiends are not really happy when woke up."

Tidus who had been lagging behind finally caught up and shouted,"Whats the matter? Why has everyone stopped?"

The beast jumped up and snarled, Genesis looked at its sandy colored fur, and then at the sharp dripping fangs thinking,'_Well he was right. It does look really cranky, thanks to Tidus I bet every monster or in this world fiend now knows they're people roaming around. I swear I am going to stab him if he continues doing that.'_

Lulu glared at him and said icily,"I thought Wakka said to be quiet."

Tidus chuckled nervously as he said,"I was far behind and didn't hear."

The fiend growled at them as it stalked towards the group, Tidus said walking in front of everyone,"Leave it to me!"

Genesis was curious to see if Tidus actually knew how to use a sword, Tidus ran at the fiend and stabbed it in the chest. Genesis was kind of disappointed mainly because it looked like their were no actual fighting styles. He felt out of place even more but he concluded that since he knew some fighting styles the chances of him being injured was slim compared to the others.

They then came across what Genesis thought was a weird looking bird but knew otherwise when Wakka used a ball to kill it. The red head thought as they continued down the path,'_If he ever asks me to play a game of catch with him I now know to say hell no!'_

He was used to walking but dusty paths that had pollen filled trees that made him want to sneeze was not the best thing in the world and as soon as they got half way to their destination a big blue what looked like to Genesis blob was blocking the way. Lulu stepped up with a doll in her arms turning to Tidus and him she said in a stern voice,"Remember this, Fiends that fly in the air can only be killed by Wakka, Fiends like the one in front of us is vulnerable to the element opposite of theirs and they are my duty to kill, Yuna can summon her Aeon to kill the bigger fiends, ground fiends is your job to kill."

Lulu was about to kill the flan when three bolts of lightning went past her and struck the flan, it turned a little green due to being poisoned as it fell in an oozing heap dead. Her red eyes widened at that as she spun around her braids flying in an arc above her head to slam down against the small of her back as she demanded,"Who done that?"

Genesis normally would not have shown off but when she spoke to him as if she was far more superior his temper got the best of him and he had to do something to show he was not a simpleton. He shrugged saying,"I was just seeing if it really was vulnerable to the opposite element."

Yuna's eyes widened as she walked up to Genesis and asked,"You mean you can cast magic and fight with a sword?"

Tidus said in an excited voice,"That's so cool!"

Genesis smirked at them and said,"Yes, I have been able to my whole life."

Lulu looked like she was thinking something over before she said,"So that means you are a Red Mage. Those are very very rare. I have never met one in person before, it was rumored the last one passed away hundreds of years ago."

Wakka said looking over to Genesis,"Who would have known that someone like you was a red mage, though your outfit should have tipped us off."

They reached the cliff that overlooked Besaid and Yuna looked down at her home that she was leaving behind with sadness in her eyes, Lulu said to her,"Take your time."

Tidus said in a whiny voice,"Lets get going!"

Genesis lowered his book to give him an annoyed look as Wakka sighed,"We're going to wait."

After a second Tidus gave Wakka a confused look as he said,"Huh?"

Just then Yuna walked between them and Wakka asked,"Are you ready to go?"

The summoner kept her eyes downcast as she nodded before walking off she was soon followed by Lulu who nodded to Wakka.

Tidus confused about what just happened while Genesis was leaned up against a statue reading while Wakka was crouched in front of it praying asked,"What are you doing?"

Genesis looked over to Wakka briefly wondering what he was doing as well before deciding it wasn't important and went back to his reading. Wakka didn't look up at Tidus while he explained,"It's an ancient custom for people leaving the island to pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day said he would miss his boat."

Wakka stood up a second later looking towards them and said,"That should do it. Let's go!"

Genesis put his book away as Tidus and him followed the group they were almost to the beach when Tidus and Genesis heard a roar and looked up to see the blue lion like beast jump down from some ruins at them. It glared at them before roaring again trying to intimidate them.

It got a spear out and lunged forward before Tidus could drawl his sword Genesis had already blocked the strike with his rapier as he glared at the surprised beast before throwing him back and his palm started to glow a bright orange he lifted it into the air and yelled,"Apocalypse!"

An orange emblem formed beneath the lion like beast as fireballs started falling on it. When it was over the beast could barely lift his weapon but before the fight could continue Wakka shouted,"That's enough!"

Wakka had a mad expression on his face as he walked towards Tidus and Genesis, the beast walked off once Wakka was close. Tidus watched the beast walk away before asking,"What's that guys problem?"

Genesis shook his head before putting Rapier away as Lulu turned to them and said in a bored voice,"Khimari Ronso, he is from the Ronso tribe. He knows the fiends way of fighting."

Genesis's almost smiled at the look on Tidus's face as the blond haired man said,"That's not what I meant."

Wakka almost laughed as he said,"He is another one of Yuna's guardians."

The red haired poet wondered why one woman would need so many people to guard her. He thought_,'She is pretty but not every man could desire her.. Maybe she needs them to protect her from all of the fiends that crawl around.'_

Genesis was brought from his thoughts when he heard a giggle, he looked up to see Yuna who was smiling at them kindly while she talked,"Sometimes we don't understand him either. He doesn't talk much but he has protected me ever since I was a child."

After that no more words were exchanged as they made their way to the beach towards the boat that would start them on their journey. Genesis took note of the little kids who cried as if they were never going to see the sweet summoner ever again, an elderly couple waved the girl off with tears streaming down their aged faces. They boarded the boat one at a time. Genesis looked over to Yuna who was waving to the villagers who came to see her off as she done some praying gestures before she yelled ,"Good bye."

The boat then set sail as Yuna kept her eyes on the beach more specifically at the people who were still crying and waving her off. Once the island was out of sight she walked away from the side of the boat with a small smile on her face but Genesis has seen enough false smiles in his life to know that that one was not a real smile and that something was troubling the poor girl. He leaned sighed before walking to a corner of the ship to read the book that he has already memorized, he looked up to see Tidus going towards Yuna who was talking to some people and couldn't help but feel a little left out, but he was relieved that his shadow was no longer following him and that he could have a few moments of peace. After a moment he heard Tidus yell,"Genesis get over here!"

He knew that Tidus wouldn't leave him alone even if he ignored him so he got up and made his way towards the excited man. He heard people commenting on Yuna having noble blood and how she was Lord Braska's daughter. He remembered the man in the temple saying something about a High Summoner that had the same name and knew that that must be the man. He guessed it was logical that she would follow in her father's footsteps.

When he reached Tidus the blond turned and said,"I didn't know Yuna's dad was the high summoner but Wakka says he is. Though it is hard to have a famous dad."

Genesis looked over to the girl who was politely talking with a few people and muttered,"I can relate to that in a way."

Tidus looked over at him with a confused expression and asked,"What do you mean?"

The soldier looked out into the ocean explaining,"Your in a rich family who expects you to be perfect but you try your hardest and nothing you ever do seems right. Their is always someone that is better more valuable than you."

Tidus gave him a sympathetic look and whispered,"Yeah. Guess you went through that as well. My dad always talked me down and I wasn't good enough."

Genesis said something that a second later he regretted,"I used to work for some people and I was never as good as my friend who also worked with them. He was always better and always mocked me."

Wakka and Lulu overheard the little exchange and was curious about where the young man had worked before being found on the beach, Tidus said to him,"Then that person wasn't a friend. Friends don't mock or talk each other down."

Genesis wasn't comfortable with continuing the conversation and walked up to Yuna which he was glad that the crowd had decided they had better things to do than suffocate a summoner. Tidus started a conversation with Wakka about the upcoming Blitzball game.

Yuna looked over to Genesis and whispered,"The breeze is nice."

Genesis could feel the cool air messing up his hair. He didn't say a thing to her as she continued,"No one knows anything about you or where you came from. Its as if you are trying to hide something horrible from everyone."

He turned to look at Yuna who said to him,"Don't worry, I am not going to pry into your personal life, though I can't say the same about Wakka or Lulu. But where did you come from?"

Genesis sighed resting his elbows on the edge of the boat before saying,"It doesn't matter, Sin brought me here and their is no way to go back."

Yuna whispered turning to look Genesis in the eye,"Don't say things like that! I bet their is a way for you to get back to your friends and family."

She noticed how Genesis stiffened when she mentioned friends and family and could only watch as the red haired man walked away only saying to her,"I have no friends and no family."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert, And Favorite^.^ No flames!<strong>


	6. Drafted As A BlitzBall Player

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or X. If I did then this crossover would have happened.**

**Thanks to all of the reviews. Don't worry Genesis is going to stop being all angsty soon. Just thought that since he is in a new world and had done some horrible things he would be angsty for awhile. Some characters may be OOC**

* * *

><p>Genesis stared at Tidus who had just got done talking about the blitz ball tournament with Wakka and said in a deadpan voice,"Their is no way in hell I am going to learn how to play blitzball."<p>

Tidus crossed his arms over his chest saying,"Come on! Datto slipped and broke his ankle when he was trying to run after Letty on deck!"

The former soldier glared at his look alike and growled,"That's his problem. I am not going to learn to hit a ball off my head that looks like it was impaled with thorns. I am not going to do it."

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lulu was smirking and he just wanted to say something to wipe that smirk off but at the moment he was more worried about the blond haired man that was pestering him. He ran one red clad hand through his red hair and mumbled,"My friend the fates are cruel. Their are no dreams. No honor remains."

The fates were indeed cruel because at that moment the whole team decided to come up and beg for his help. He narrowed his glowing sky blue eyes at them as the ship lurched a little making water come on deck spraying its passengers. Genesis ignored that as he glared harder at the people who were attempting to give him the puppy dog eyes. If it was Zack he knew that he couldn't have said no but he was just glad it was a bunch of people dressed in drag and not a human puppy. He shouted at them to Lulu's amusement,"No. That's final!"

* * *

><p>Genesis looked down skeptically at the blue and white ball that had bumps on it sighing he wondered why he agreed to learn blitzball, he then remembered that Tidus had begged him until he caved just to shut him up. He vowed to kill Datto for being such a klutz and making him endure this torture. He held it up to his face with one hand while giving Tidus a <em>are you serious <em>look as he said,"Now explain. I don't have all day."

Tidus smiled as he explained,"Okay. In blitzball all you have to do is swim with the ball until you have the chance to score. Then you kick it to where the team can't catch it. Also you can use techniques as well, you can poison the enemy but not severely. Just small stuff, the stadium will be filled with water so you have to be able to hold your breath for a very long time."

The poet started dribbling the ball on his head out of boredom he liked the idea of actually attacking the other team and it being permitted if he had tried that at the Turk verses Soldier soccer games he would have been disqualified. He said in a bored voice,"I understand. Now I am going to go read a book."

Tidus rolled his eyes grabbing the blitzball off of Genesis's head when the red head tried to continue dribbling it and said,"You mean the one you have been reading for over two days? Don't you have any other books?"

Genesis glared at him taking his well loved Loveless book out of his red duster as he walked away from the side of the boat so he wouldn't get the book drenched and said,"This book is a work of art. It's the only reading material I need."

Tidus rolled his eyes again at the remark making a mental note to buy Genesis a new book when he had the chance and walked towards Yuna who had a swarm of people around her muttering,"Word is that summoners got noble blood."

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter"

"Ya don't say"

Genesis who was nearby glared at the mob in disgust remembering how the people done the same thing to the First Class Soldiers whenever one went to the store or in his case library. He thought to himself,'_Haven't they heard it's not polite to talk about someone when they are standing right in front of you? Those people are very primitive.'_

He looked over towards Tidus and Wakka overhearing their conversation. The blond had asked,"Is Yuna's father famous or something?"

Wakka had his arms crossed over his chest saying in a serious voice,"She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska! His statue was the one you saw at the temple. He had defeated Sin over ten years ago, Yuna is the heir to a great legacy."

Tidus looked over to Yuna with pity but before he could say something Wakka, Lulu, and him heard Genesis say,"It's tough when the people before you are famous. Its even harder to live up to everyone else's expectations."

Wakka gave Genesis a confused look saying while scratching his head in confusion,"Huh?"

Tidus and Genesis gave Wakka a confused look as Lulu turned to them saying,"Wakka's lacking in the imagination department."

When Wakka gave them a confused look and said huh again Genesis and Tidus snickered before the blond said,"Thanks we will keep that in mind."

It seemed as if the people that was around the young summoner got bored as they walked off leaving her alone. Tidus dragged Genesis over saying to him,"Lets go talk to her."

Genesis wondered why he was always dragged into everything as they walked up to Yuna standing beside her looking out to sea. Tidus stretched before the girl said in a quiet voice,"The breeze.. It's nice."

Tidus made a hmm noise while Genesis just continued staring at the ocean. All three of them looked at each other before they started laughing, Genesis didn't know what had made him laugh but he was laughing just as hard as the other two. Tidus pointed at him once their laughter had settled down and gasped out while he tried catching his breath,"Ha! You can laugh and smile. I was starting to wonder. The whole time you have been serious, only snickering and smirking. You are human!"

Genesis rolled his eyes at that. He wasn't really human but what the man didn't know wouldn't hurt him in the least. He didn't answer the blond but before Tidus could pursue the subject any further Yuna said,"You're a Blitzball player from Zanarkand. Aren't you?"

The almost cheery mood evaporated as soon as it had come. Tidus's shoulder's sagged a little as he said in a depressed voice,"Wakka doesn't believe me at all. Heck I don't know who would believe me."

Genesis put a hand on Tidus's shoulder and said though he didn't know why he was saying it,"I know I believe you. Anything can happen, the universe is just strange that way."

Yuna nodded smiling at them and said to Tidus,"I believe you as well. I heard that in Zanarkand their is a great stadium that is always full and great blitzballs tournaments are held their. It is even lit up even at night!"

Tidus looked at her incredulously asking,"How did you know?"

The brown haired girl said,"One of my father's guardians told me. His name was Jecht."

Tidus's eyes widened in surprise before he got a pissed off look that surprised Genesis as the blond man walked away a little muttering Jecht under his breath. Genesis said,"I take it you know that man?"

Tidus said not looking at them his blue eyes containing hidden rage,"My father.. His name was Jecht."

Yuna's eyes widened she done the prayer before saying in a breathless voice,"Amazing! This must be a blessing from Yevon."

Tidus walked away a little as he said,"It sounds like him but it can't be. He died over ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand."

Yuna and Genesis watched Tidus as he turned away from them. Yuna said,"Jecht came to Spira and I met him over ten years and three months ago! I remember that was the day when my father left. The date fits doesn't it?"

Tidus mumbled a few seconds before he said,"Yeah, but how would he get here?"

Yuna looked at him and said innocently,"Your here aren't you?"

Genesis was glad that they had settled that. Last thing he needed was more drama but Tidus turned to him and asked,"Where did you come from anyway Genesis?"

The red haired poet was about to say another lie since he was not ready to say the truth yet when the boat started to shake and rumble. Yuna fell down and Tidus tried to reach for her but missed. Genesis was close to her and grabbed her by the waist before she could topple over board. Genesis saw a huge grey fin the size of the main square of Midgar shoot out of the water. His eyes widened in shock as someone yelled,"Sin!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was short mainly because I had to get a new chapter out to show I didn't give up on the story. Review, Favorite, and Alert. Reviews make me update faster!<strong>


	7. Seeing Sin for The First Time

**I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy 7**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed^.^ sorry for the long wait. I am starting college this month so updates will be slower. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Genesis could not believe what he was seeing as he watched the fin slam back down into the blue water. He didn't see the body, but the fin was enough to convince him that whatever was lurking under the water was not something to be challenged. Another massive wave hit the side of the ship causing Genesis to slide a little towards the edge of the boat. Yuna was clutching the front of his now drench black shirt, trying to not show how scared she was. He could feel her tremble as he held her to him.<p>

Genesis watched as the man who had shouted Sin positioned himself behind a harpoon. While another man went behind the other harpoon. Wakka's eyes went wide as he shouted to them,"What do you think you're doing?"

The guy aimed the weapon at Sin's huge grey fin saying as he prepared to release the harpoon."Sin's heading for Kilika. We have to distract it! Our families are in Kilika, Forgive us Lady Summoner!"

Yuna pulled away from Genesis walking up to the person and nodded whispering with remorse,"I understand."

Wakka looked towards Yuna before looking back at the guy shouting,"Wait!... Oh, boy."

They could only watch as the two men fired the harpoons, after what seemed like forever but was in all reality a couple of seconds the harpoons connected to the massive fin. The effect was instantaneous, Sin lurched forward pulling the boat behind it, enough water splashed on the deck to fill a small lake. Genesis was holding onto the side of the ship, being careful not to lose his balance and fall over board. He looked around seeing that Wakka, Lulu, and Tidus were doing the same thing. He glanced to his left to see Khimari holding onto Yuna who had her face buried in the Ronso's blue fur. They looked up seeing pods disconnect from Sin and land on the deck, which then they transformed into bug like creatures hissing at them.

The ship was still going at a high-speed, the deck was slippery but Genesis let go of the ship's railing along with the others and got ready to fight the sin spawn before them.

After defeating nine of them, they realized that if they continued to attack the spawn that more would just come. So Wakka, Lulu, and Genesis attacked the fin. Genesis cast a thundara at the fin. The fin jerked and when Lulu cast one last thunder spell, Sin ripped the harpoon out of its fin not caring about the hole in its fin.

Genesis noticed Wakka looking around the boat as if he lost something and realized that Tidus wasn't anywhere. Taking the time to remove his red trench coat and making sure his Loveless book was still inside the pocket before placing it on the broken harpoon, he along with Wakka jumped over the side ignoring the gasps coming from Lulu and Yuna. Genesis took in a huge breath of air just before he hit the water. It only took them a moment to find the blond-haired man, he was upside down in the water unconscious. If Genesis didn't know that he could hold his breath for so long, he would have thought Tidus was dead. He saw Wakka throw a Pheonix down on Tidus to wake him up.

When they were going to surface and get back on the boat a fiend grabbed Genesis on the leg with a tentacle dragging him down. Thinking to himself as he unsheathed Rapier cutting through the slim but muscular slimy appendage,'_Why are all these fiends after me all of a sudden? I hate my life.'_

Wakka and Tidus swam back towards him to help defeat the monster. Genesis realized he couldn't use his Apocalypse ability, his thunder or fire materia under water. It didn't make much of a difference to him, he had the strength of twenty men thanks to all the mako that had been pumped into his system and his little dip in the lifestream, when he visited Minerva helped some more on that. He was thankful, because the more mako he had in his system the stronger he will be.

He thought as he sliced some of the head off while Tidus dealt the finishing blow,'_This place has no mako.. What am I going to do? I am used to having monthly mako shots. Even when I had run off from Shinra. Hollander still gave me the shots. Some Mako will still be in my system but I was born with mako in my blood. Courtesy of the experiments. It still may not be enough to stop the side the goddess will take pity on my little predicament or just realize a very crabby person can not save the world. Either way is fine just as long as I don't go through all that agony.'_

He swam to the surface before he could exit the water something hit him hard from behind, it was a massive force that had hit him, it left him in a daze. He felt Tidus and Wakka grab each of his arms as they surfaced. When they got back on the ship, they saw Sin surface the water causing a huge tidal wave to slam into the island.

Genesis's blue eyes widened when he saw two kids playing ball and a mother cradling her baby unaware of the danger. All he could do was watch as the people noticed the wave and tried to escape with no success. Sin started sucking in the buildings and people drawing them into a tornado above its grey massive head. Genesis wondered how he could beat a creäture like that, if it was even possible to defeat it. He remembered the ruins on Besaid and realized just how much raw power Sin actually had and hoped that his Soldier training would be enough to get him out of this mess he had gotten himself into alive.

Yuna had her hands fisted into her purple star patterned kimono as she said with determination and anger in her voice causing everyone to look at her,"I will defeat Sin. I must defeat him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert, and Favorite<strong>


	8. The Sending

**Holy shit! Almost 2 years since I updated this story! but guess what fans, I have improved. I have improved on my writings and I am capable of making the story better! I am going to go back and edit the beginning chapters over the weekend, but I am so much better at writing now and now I can give you guys the story that is in my head. i wasn't able to explain it so well in the past, but now I can finally give you the story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>It was like..Living in a nightmare..He stepped from one nightmare where he had been rotting from the inside out into a whole new one, he walked through the ruins of Kilika watching Yuna out of the corner of his eye. He could see her trying to keep her emotions in check, how old was she? She was too young to be on this path and then again the same could be said for him, he was no older than twenty himself. So many nightmares in front of him and there was no more light to chase away the darkness, his blue eyes began to go distant as he thought of his past. Angeal….How could he have led his friend to such a fate..<p>

Genesis's breath started to come out in small gasps as he looked around the area seeing Midgar, the destruction he had caused there. The dead that was laying around, he didn't just see the dead he saw himself standing over them..No, not him, the clones that he had made of himself. They were standing over the dead making sure that they had done their job..done his orders, so many had lost their lives due to him. He was a monster, not because he was an ex-soldier member, but because of the crimes he had committed. How could the goddess let him have another chance? Shouldn't Angeal have been given the opportunity to live again? He had more honor than he had and would have done whatever it took to get the job done, he felt that he could easily slip into past ways.

He tried to walk, but the memories they hit him harder and his breathing grew even more labored as he began to frantically look around him, it was everywhere..The death..his clones..They were surrounding the dead..They were looking at him now, they wanted more orders. More people to kill..He couldn't take this anymore, the destruction around him..Wait, was that the Shinra building? No..Now that he managed to glance at it he saw that it was just a broken down hut.

Genesis held his head in his hands as it began to hurt from the memories that were clashing with his reality as he fell to his knees on the deck causing everyone to turn to him, he had his eyes closed tightly as he tried to get the image of his clones standing over the dead out of his mind. The people he had Hollander mutilate in order to serve his purpose, he had the man change their appearances and killed them as well. He was a murderer worse than any foe that he had to battle..Just like Sin..Just like Sin he was a murderer. That creature killed these people and it left, it had left as if what it done was just something to pass its time.

He was on the verge of melting down from the sudden rush of memories until he felt a gentle hand on his head, his mind suddenly went blank and the memories started to go back into the dark abyss that he had thrown them in and kept locked away for so long before he heard Yuna's concerned voice, "Are you alright?"

After a moment he took his hands from his head and looked up at the young woman and to see everyone else giving him a concerned look, he had forgotten that they were still around and had thought that they would have walked off leaving him behind. He couldn't find the words to answer and so he just nodded his head a bit before Tidus reached out saying to him," You had us concerned, you were acting as if.."

"You were having a nightmare while you were awake." Lulu finished the sentence watching as Genesis took the blond haired male's hand and stood up, she felt something was odd about that man and would be keeping an eye on him in the future. She was about to bring up why he would have such a reaction before Wakka mentioned that a sight like this wasn't for the faint of heart and that perhaps Genesis was not used to seeing such disaster. It was a plausible explanation, but it felt as if it didn't fit still. She heard the villagers asking Yuna to do the sending and walked alongside the one she was supposed to be protecting as they got prepared to ferry the dead off.

Genesis walked with everyone looking down at the ground the thoughts of the past going through his head, he thought it was behind him and that he was making a new start. He thought that he could escape his past mistakes and possibly repent by doing this mission, but he had not been in Kilika when he saw the death and destruction. He had been in Midgar witnessing the murder of innocent people and Shinra employees alike, he had been the executioner and he had not cared at the time which made the memories even worse. He had not cared if the people in his way lived or died, he had just wanted them to move so he could continue with his plan. What would they say or even do if he told him that he had even went so far as to kill his own parents and drive his two friends into insanity which ultimately had led to their deaths? He could only imagine them thinking he was Sin in human form for such atrocities.

He stood beside a torch as the young woman began to walk on the water, it amazed even him that she was able to walk on top the water though he could see the sadness in her eyes. If this made her feel such sorrow then what would she say if she was to know that he at one point had been worse than Sin? What would any of them say if they were to figure out he was nothing but a cold blooded murderer on the inside? He watched as she began to dance the water lifting her higher in the air, he has never seen anything as beautiful nor graceful as the dance she was doing. Not even Loveless held the same beauty as this woman did and all he hoped was that he had the right person, if she was not the one he had to protect then all of this would be for naught at this point. He felt that Minerva would not send him somewhere random if it did not tie into where he needed to go, but then again the woman did nothing to stop the horrible experiments conducted on others and so there was no guarantees.

Genesis glanced over to Tidus who looked to be in awe as well and was growing curious over this man's backstory, he had been in a world that revolved around him and had not taken the time to really question this young man. Who was he? He knew his name, but who was he really? He seemed to be foreign to this land as well and that had managed to get his attention and now his curiosity, was it just a coincidence that this man was here as well? Or was there something more to the appearance of this young man? He seemed fun loving, but even he could sense the troubled mind that the man seemed to have. He wasn't as troubled as Sephiroth had been, but more like Zack Fair or maybe even Angeal type of troubled, he would not pursue it at this time not knowing how much he could personally take in one day.

This world was something he had not signed up for, everything was primitive and being a soldier first class and even when he went rogue he had been on the pampered side and now they didn't even have toilets. Well, ones that flushed and he realized just how different everything was. It didn't hit home until he saw Sin and the destruction it caused, this was not a mission that he should take lightly in the slightest not that he was intending on taking it lightly, but more than his life was at risk. Genesis watched as she finished her dance and the lights disappeared, it reminded him of the lifestream. Maybe this world was similar to his in that regard? He had to figure out who he was supposed to save before he could do anything in this world and it would be the most difficult part of his mission or at least he hoped. My my the fates were indeed cruel on this day and for some of these people the fates have forsaken them altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go everyone! A new chapter :) I will be working on this story as well now! 3 I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait :) I have given Genesis some internal conflicts that he must face throughout his journey as well and he won't be finding out about Tidus so easily either xD<br>**  
><strong>Review, Favorite, and Alert please! :3<strong>


	9. No Trust

**Here is the next chapter! I am still updating and rewriting existing chapters, go back and read chapter 1 though. I added a lot more to it! and some of it has got to do with the plot as well! :)**

**Also Rufus Shinra won for the crossover! So the Final Fantasy 7 and Final Fantasy 13 crossover will star him :)**

* * *

><p>"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss her gift everlasting." Genesis softly said walking up to Yuna as Lulu told her that she should not cry next time. Tidus looked over to him whenever he began to quote from Loveless to the young woman, the blue oversized cat just stood there in a stoic fashion letting the woman mourn for the dead.<p>

Yuna looked over to Genesis when he began to say those beautiful words, she wondered what they meant hearing him quote from the book he kept with him. She never saw him without the book and he refused to let anyone touch it so she knew it was something precious to him, but why would an old worn book be so important? Maybe it belonged to one of his parents? She would ask about it later she decided, but she didn't understand what the words meant," What does it mean?"

A goddess? That was strange, no one mentions anything but Yevon. As far as she knew there were no other deities but Yevon, Genesis kept the worn book opened to the beginning looking up from the elegant writing to say to her," There are many ways to comprehend the story, you may comprehend it one way but I may comprehend it another. I have learned that much over the years, whatever soothes your soul is what it means. So what do you want it to mean?"

Genesis looked at the pyreflies that were continuing to go towards the sky leaving the cruel world they once inhabited in life, the sun set casting their shadows over the broken remains of the houses and the red, orange, and pink colors reflected off of the ocean. He comprehended it in a way that made him think that his two friends and he were the three in the story, but he wondered for a bit what Yuna would think the story was about.

He didn't have to wonder about it for long before the woman said looking up to the sky with tears in her greed and blue eyes,"Then..the ones we lost today are experiencing eternal bliss. They neither worry nor feel pain anymore, if your goddess really exists then..Then she has guided them to their happiness..She took them when the beast in the story killed them…So they are living in et..eternal..eternal bliss.."

Yuna was having a hard time saying it through the tears that started to fall once more, so many innocent people were lost today and there were so many children who didn't and would never see adulthood. She was a strong believer in the teachings of Yevon, but the words to that poem were soothing to the ones who heard it and she won't ruin it by praying to Yevon in front of the man for the souls of the dearly departed. Yevon must have wanted this to happen, this happened for a reason and that reason must have been to make sure that she is resolved to kill Sin. Yevon was testing everyone and their faith by this, she refused to believe that they died for nothing.

Genesis did not say anything to her after that instead he started to walk up to Tidus, the image of Yuna gracefully dancing atop the water a feat that not even the nimblest of dances in Midgar could ever hope to accomplish. It had been a beautiful but sorrow filled sight, she was not dancing for amusement or for the enjoyment of others, she had been sending the spirits back to their planet. He believed that it worked like that, how else could it work?

What was this young man's part in all of this? He has been trying to find out if he had been a victim of chance or if the young man was intentionally there, he was not one to believe in chance anymore not after what he went through. He started to believe that perhaps fate was playing a big part in all of their lives, he shook his head a bit thinking that perhaps he really was overthinking everything.

"Horrifying..Isn't it?" Tidus spoke up when Genesis walked towards the man, he was surprised that Tidus would call a dance such as that horrifying or maybe it was due to the reason of the dance?

Genesis shook his head at the words before he spoke up," It's rather beautiful actually..The way the water seemed to bend to her will. Are you sure it was sending that scared you? Maybe it was what the summoning means that got to you. People die all the time though and I have a feeling you will be seeing more death in the future, take a good look right now and let the image be seared into your mind. This is what happens when monsters are allowed to run around."

Tidus looked from the caskets in the water over to Genesis when he said that, he could tell by looking at the younger man that he found what Genesis said to be as disturbing if not more than the sending itself. Genesis kept his gaze locked with Tidus's until he said to Genesis," You..You are used to this aren't you?"

"Death..Yes, I am used to seeing people die. Strangers who I have never seen before, people that I have passed by on the street, store owners that I would talk to on occasions, and even people that were near and dear to me. All dead. The summoning was something I have never witnessed before, it was new and enlightening in a way. Death is a natural part of life, when we die we will return to the planet." Genesis walked away from Tidus thinking to himself about what he was going to do next, was there anything he could even do? Right now, he knew that he had to stick beside Yuna and gain her favor. He had to stay on her good side and make sure that he has ensured his place within her little group, that is until he figures out whether or not she is the one he needed to protect. If she wasn't the one then he would have to ditch them to find who it really is even though by now he was pretty sure that she was the one, but he couldn't be sure still.

He couldn't believe that Genesis would say something like that, he said to himself watching the sun continue to set," What a creepy way of seeing things..Wait, return to the planet? I don't know what he means by that..I will ask him later."

Tidus couldn't imagine living his life seeing things like Genesis, sure death happens but why would someone make themselves used to it? Wouldn't that mean they expected more death and held no hope for the future and that things would become peaceful then. He looked over to Yuna who was walking up to everyone getting back from the water and he could no longer see Genesis," It must be tough to be a summoner.."

Lulu who had been beside them listening in to what was being said and her suspicions towards Genesis beginning to grow over his words spoken to Tidus, ignoring how he appeared to be startled over hearing her," Yuna chose her own path, she knew what it all meant from the beginning and the most we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"The end?" Tidus asked confused over what she meant by that, he has heard the end being used in several ways and well he didn't like what some of those ways insinuated and wondered if perhaps the incident that occurred just an hour ago had made him paranoid. He didn't want to see anymore death, he didn't want to hear anymore anguished cries, and he didn't want to witness families being broken and anymore goodbyes.

He felt a bit embarrassed whenever everyone turned to him and he could tell that he was starting to annoy Lulu, she raised her hands walking off saying to him as she distanced herself from the blond haired man," Until she defeats sin."

They were talking about the spirits reaching the farplane and he didn't even know what the farplane was, Genesis said return to the planet and then Lulu said farplane. Which one was it? Tidus began to feel the spark of hope that had started to dim come back, maybe Genesis was not from Spira either. Maybe, just maybe they were in the same boat and that would mean maybe there was a way back to Zanarkand," This is all too difficult!"

Tidus sighed to himself going to the inn to check in and get some rest, yes everything was becoming too hard. He didn't understand why Sin was doing what it did, he remembered Wakka talking about Machina and Sin being a punishment but no one was using machine and so shouldn't Sin disappear? He went up to the room and laid down looking up at the ceiling, how could he sleep now? What Genesis said was going through his mind and the fact that he was in a foreign land with no clue how it worked didn't help either, so many things were bugging him and he was no closer to getting any answers. Sure he could just ask, but everyone was treating him like some sort of freak for asking what they saw as common knowledge. He could also ask Genesis since they appeared at the same time and he remembered Genesis even asked about the world, so his thoughts from earlier seemed to be confirmed and that Genesis was not from Spira. Wakka took it as being from the toxin and didn't appear to be thinking much of it, but Tidus was thinking about it and he felt like he made a major breakthrough. It wasn't much, but it was more than what he had to go with at first.

His eyes slid shut after a moment unable to stay awake any longer, the events of the day leaving him exhausted and he couldn't help but fall asleep.

Meanwhile Lulu was walking throughout the ruins of Kilika as Wakka continued to help the rest of the Aurochs fix the town, she didn't glance at Wakka when he waved at her trying to get her attention so that he could say how the rebuilding was going. He shrugged it off before continuing to rebuild the town, Lulu walked up to Kimahri softly saying to him trying to make sure that no one could overhear her," Kimahri, I want you to protect Yuna and stay by her side constantly. I do not trust Genesis, he treats death too callously and I do not want to take any chances leaving Yuna unattended."

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest looking up at the ronso, she waited for his answer and after a moment he nodded to her. Satisfied she walked away before turning back to him and saying," I don't want you telling Yuna about this either, this conversation never happened."

After that she walked off leaving Kimahri with what she had just said, she did not get the same feeling she got around Genesis when she was with Tidus. She felt she could trust Tidus, but with Genesis it was almost like she was playing with fire. That one wrong word or even move would mean she got burned, she was not the type to get easily disturbed or even feel threatened and there was no way that she would even show that she held such feelings either, but when she looked into Genesis's eyes…It was like looking into ice or the eyes of a killer, he has been pleasant so far but the eyes were the windows to the soul and now she questioned whether his soul was as good as Yuna thought.

Lulu glanced up feeling like she was being watched by someone and saw Genesis sitting on top of one of the huts with the book in his hand, it seemed like he was reading by the moonlight and he was staring right at her. She couldn't see his eyes, but his head was facing her direction and she could feel those glowing blue eyes searing into hers. She looked away continuing to walk off from the area glancing over her shoulder to see Genesis was looking down at the book and shivered a bit, whether it was from the cold air of the night or from the look she didn't know, Lulu whispered to herself going to the inn to get some rest,"Genesis..Just who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter :) I am adding more conflicts for Genesis and keeping Tidus's parts the same overall xD I don't want Genesis to be the sole focus of the story and plan on every now and then changing the perspective so that you can see how other characters react to Genesis and that means the story will be longer as well xD<strong>

**Review, Favorite, and Alert :)**


End file.
